


My Anime and Fanfiction Art

by KittyCatCrunchie



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, Kyojin - Freeform, Ninja, OC, Pencil, Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCrunchie/pseuds/KittyCatCrunchie
Summary: A collection of all my anime and fanfic related fanart. I'd love to see any of them redrawn/coloured so feel free! Send me a pic or a link or tag me or gift it or SOMETHING cause I'd love to see what you gifted people do with these! All of my art so far is in pencil. Also sorry if the image quality is bad, I'm not the best at taking pictures. If you want a better res one comment and I'll try to do better.





	1. Jiraiya Pencil Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 
  * Inspired by [Imprinting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453020) by [PhenixFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenixFleur/pseuds/PhenixFleur). 



Here's the first fanart! It's of Jiraiya from Naruto and it's actually a redraw of k9k992's art on DiviantArt.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	2. Infinity Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanart i drew while watching Ben 10, it's not that good but I thought I'd post it anyway. I called her Infinity Girl as a placeholder name until i come up with something better, but feel free to send in your suggestions. This is where the BNHA tag came from but technically she's an OC so sorry if you wanted to see actual characters. I might post some later though, so stay tuned!

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	3. Hamada Akiko (浜田秋子)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Naruto OC a made yesterday. Her name is Hamada Akiko (浜田秋子) and she's from Kusagakure (The Hidden Grass). She has a Forest Spirit sealed in her left forearm that aids her water-based Jutsu in battle through its connection with plants. Whether it's tying her enemies up with vines or sending them to sleep with pollen, Akiko-chan's got you covered! 
> 
> Her spirit is called 棘がくれ or Thorn-giver and the spirit's seal also acts as a base for her three weapons when the seal is released. After all, wood(Bamboo in this case) is nature too.
> 
> As an added extra, the buds on its whip form can release aids to the battle like seeds to grow helpful plants or release pollen with a variety of effects. Although activating this ability costs quite a bit of chakra.

[](https://ibb.co/mk3r1o)

[](https://ibb.co/jwF4Mo)


	4. Hamada Akiko V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A redraw of My previously shown Naruto OC a bit younger.

  



	5. Shokugeki no Kyojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this idea because i kept accidentally calling Attack on Titan "Shokugeki no Kyojin" instead of Shingeki no Kyojin and then I couldn't get the bug to draw that out of me. So here it is. Shokugeki no Kyojin/Food Wars! Giants ft. Yukihira Souma and Takumi Aldini as the kyojin and some poor lady as their ingredients. Also I have a watermark on this one, it was before i realised that 1) No one would want to steal my art (for obvious reasons) and 2) I could just write my name on the picture's outline. Enjoy!

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	6. Pipsqueak the "Little Owl" - Tea and No Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to draw a little (Ah, puns...) piece of fan art for Who_La_Hoop's Drarry fic Tea and No Sympathy this morning (At 1:50AM). It took me exactly one hour and three minutes Including the writing/titles (Thank time stamps for that info). For some reason yesterday (and today?) I was feeling really inspired and enthused to make art for fics. I made two in one day after, what, lika a whole month of nothing? (Actually it was more than that but who's counting?) And once again, my art is only in pencil.
> 
> Anyway if you're reading this Who_La_Hoop, I hope you like it but if you don't that's okay too (I'd prefer you telling me if you don't like it so I can improve). I also wanted to say that I really enjoyed TaNS and hope you keep writing things!


	7. Imprinting Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a shaded thing i did earlier today for PhenixFleur's Bipper fic Imprinting. I surprised myself with the sudden urge to make fanart for that fic because it's the first Bipper I've ever read and I'd only gotten 24 lines in when this inspiration(?) hit me. I have so many other ideas for art that I just haven't gotten around to doing (and have been dying of guilt over) that I was just so surprised when this came right out. Even though it pretty inaccurate and irrelevant to the fic's plot I thought I'd post it on here just so that I can say I tried.
> 
> If you're reading this PhenixFleur, I really enjoyed your fic and hope you like this piece (as random and plot-irrelevant as it is) if you don't please tell me why so I can try to improve!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, rate and comment and if you want to see more or send me your art in private, you can find me on Instagram @kittycatcrunchie.


End file.
